As the land is subdivided into smaller and smaller tracts the need for fence tight gates is reduced, and in order for the occupants to enjoy a degree of privacy it is generally only necessary to maintain a barrier to indicate the boundaries of the properties. As a result massive small animal tight gates are unnecessary.